


Awakening The Dragon

by Alezandrite



Series: Broodmare [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A shit ton of smut with a sprinkle of prophecy!, Alpha Rhaegar Targaryen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Omega Jon Snow, Underage but like consensual for Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: When it’s time for Jon to do his duty as a royal broodmare he has no clue who is going to claim him first and is shocked when he finds Rhaegar in his chambers one night - but after all Targaryens are conquerors.





	Awakening The Dragon

“Y-your Grace?!”

“Have a nice day, Jaehaerys?”

“Yes! The Queen Mother is quite the tour guide - thank you for suggesting it, your Grace.”

“None of that now when we're in private you may call me Rhaegar leave all of those fancy titles for the courtiers.”

“Of course…Rhaegar.” Jon nervously answered his Lord father after retreating to his chambers a week after doing numerous activities that day from getting a tour of the castle from his grandmother, the Queen Mother, to looking over countless horse of countless breeds trying to find one suitable for himself only to find the King lounging in his chambers drinking wine of which Jon has no idea where he got it from.

“Excellent! Now tell me, omega, do you understand the duty of a broodmare?”

“A broodmare's purpose is to give life to dying houses.” 

“You have been given that title because for the first time in over two hundred years House Targaryen has dwindled to just eight members! If we are to survive the Long Night we need more!”

“Long Night?”

“Never mind that, omega of mine, how about you show me how good you can be for me.” Rhaegar Targaryen enticed the younger man as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees giving the omega a smoldering look while the purple eyes of the alpha danced in the candlelight as the said alphas pheromones lured him in causing Jon to drop his defenses and shuffle towards his sire until they were close enough that the Northern youth could tell that his scent was beginning to get to him.

The next twenty minutes went by at a snail's pace as Rhaegar took charge of the situation; first came the scenting while he never really got to scent the older man the notes of leather filled his senses as Jons sire pressed his nose to the scent gland in the crook of his neck pulling in all the omega pheromones Jon was putting out there practically getting himself scent drunk, then came the kissing and biting as the Targaryen King pulled him into a passionate kiss, one that he's only heard about from serving girls and Theon, as dominated the dark-haired youth's mouth swirling his tongue around that of his partner before moving on to kissing Jons jawline before making his way down his neck before attacking his collarbone with bites that were surely going to leave bruises. 

It seemed like within seconds Jon’s clothes were off of him as the King took his time running his hands across every inch of the omegas ivory skin before undressing and guiding him onto the bed by this time his hole glistening with slick filling the chamber with the intoxicating scent earning Jon a possessive growl from Rhaegar as he stepped up behind him rubbing his thumb across the greedy hole earning a gasp from Jon as he pushes his hole against Rhaegar.

“My, my aren’t you an impatience thing!”

“P-please!”

“Please, what?”

“Please! Alpha!” 

“I knew you were going to be a sinful creature the second I saw you!” The Targaryen alpha growled before replacing the thumb that was teasing his hole with his long index of which eased its way in until the entire length was in him sure Jon had fingered himself during his heats but Rhaegar's hands were larger than his and hearing such things said about him made Jon flush with excitement. 

“Sinful?”

“You have no idea how tempted I was to take you right there in court for all to see!”

“Why didn't you?”

“I tend to favor devouring tasty little morsels like you in privacy.” 

“I will confess-” The Targaryen-Stark youth began to say but was reduced to a moaning mess once the silver-haired man added a third finger and began to pump them in and out of his tight, omegan hole as a layer of sweat began to appear on his skin.

“Yes, Jaehaerys, confess your sins!”

“I confess that when first meeting you I yearned to service you like I take communion.”

“Absolutely, sinful!”

“You are my first.”

“With how tight you are I have half of mind to keep you for myself!” Rhaegar rumbled after he withdrew his fingers earning a small whine before replacing them with his girthy phallus giving Jon all of his length as he tried to find a steady rhythm which was thankfully found within a minute before kneeling between Jons’ legs and covering the omegas back with his upper body in an animalistic way as he began to pump into his youngest son. 

“Such a greedy alpha!”

“I have every right to be with an omega like you under me.”

“You have- ah!-to share me, Rhaegar!”

“You have awoken the dragon and now you must deal with the consequences!”


End file.
